


Ten nejlepší večírek

by kratula



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bittersweet, Gen, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 10:30:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21456589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kratula/pseuds/kratula
Summary: Steve nikdy nebyl zrovna milovník večírků, ani před sérem, ani později, nicméně tohle bude nejlepší párty jeho života - relativně :-)
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Peggy Carter & Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers & Avengers Team
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Ten nejlepší večírek

Steve vešel do dveří, ačkoliv nevěděl, co přesně má čekat.  
„Neboj, nejdeš poslední, Zlatovláska si ještě někde lítá po Galaxiích a z mládeže ani nikoho nečekáme!“ oslovil ho místo pozdravu notoricky známý hlas Tonyho Starka.  
Všichni ostatní už seděli kolem velkého, kulatého stolu pokrytého jejich oblíbenými prohřešky vůči vyváženému jídelníčku. Krabice s pizzou stála vedle tácku malinových muffinů a jablečného koláče, balení šesti piv v plechu bránilo v pádu příliš plnému kornoutu křupavých hranolek, které sousedily s několika cheeseburgery a uprostřed všeho toho obžerství trůnila čerstvě okrájená shwarma.  
„Ahoj všichni!“ usmál se a začal si hledat místo k sezení, ale kde? Skoro všichni přítomní Avengers tu sebou někoho mají, vedle Clinta sedí jeho žena, mezi Tonym a Rohodeym je usazený Happy Hogan, Sam je tu se zrzavým chlapíkem, kterého Steve doposud nepotkal, ačkoliv jméno pochopitelně zná. Bruce vedle Nataši zabírá hned dvě židle. Až Sam, věrný, spolehlivý Sam vytáhne Steva z rozpaků: „Tady je volnej flek!“  
„A vážně tu ještě nikdo nesedí?“ ujišťoval se Steve a v duchu počítal, kolik lidí by ještě mělo dorazit.  
„No, technicky vzato je Lokiho, ale ten každou chvíli odběhne a zase se vrátí, tak má smůlu. Neměl zvedat zadek!“ ušklíbl se Clint.  
A tak Steve vzal místo, ale nejdřív si se všemi potřásl rukou, s Natašou a Tonym zvlášť srdečně.  
„No tak! Děláš, jako bychom se sto let neviděli.“ usmála se Nat.  
„Tak zrovna s váma dvěma už to chvilka byla.“  
Bruce mu přihrál pivo a všichni se začali vyptávat, jak se celou tu dobu měl.  
„Děláte, jako byste to nevěděli!“ usmál se  
„Tomu se říká zdvořilá konverzace, Nanukáči, ale uznávám, žes v tom nikdy nevynikal! Jestlipak ses aspoň naučil tancovat?“  
„Proč?“  
„No, trochu jsme ten náš večírek rozšířili!“ ušklíbl se Tony. Kývl hlavou doleva a Steve se tím směrem automaticky otočil. Najednou se rozsvítila světla a v dosud temném koutě se zjevilo pódium, ozdobené trojbarevnými girlandami a na něm to začala rozjíždět swingová kapela.  
„Tohle jsi nečekal!“ smál se Pietro a Steve s otevřenou pusou poslouchal první tóny skladby „It's been a long, long time.“  
„Tak zatančíme si konečně? Už mi to dlužíš skoro sto třicet let, Steve!“  
Peggy, v nádherných rudých šatech mu klepala na rameno a doširoka se usmívala pečlivě nalíčenými rty.  
„A možná už ti ani nepodupu nohy, v poslední době jsem měl příležitost trénovat.“ usmál se na oplátku a nabídl jí rámě.  
„To ráda slyším a doufám, že mi časem představíš svého učitele!“  
„Už ho dávno znáš!“  
„Já vím, ale až dotančíme, musím ti představit Daniela a Angie!“ usmála se jeho partnerka ještě zářivěji a konečně začali kroužit sálem. Steve se opravdu v uplynulých letech naučil tancovat, ani se nemusel moc dívat pod nohy a měl čas soustředit se nejen na Peggy, ale koutkem oka zachytit i jejich okolí. V místnosti bylo najednou mnohem víc stolů. U jednoho z nich seděli kompletní Howlies, přesně tak, jak vypadali na konci války, a když se tančící dvojice přiblížila, pozvedli skleničky na jejich počest.  
Doktor Erskine se spokojeně usmíval a ukázal na lahev originálního bavorského špiritusu: „Dneska už vám chlapče klidně naleju, zasloužíte si to!“  
A úplně v rohu seděla Sarah Rogersová, znovu zdravá, svěží, neuštvaná životem, držela se za ruce z blond mužem v uniformě z první světové a oba sledovali Steva se slzami v očích.  
Další a další tváře lidí, které v životě poznal a dokonce i tací, které znal jen z vyprávění svých přátel, mu přátelsky kynuly. Peggy měla zase jiskru v oku., u stolu Avengers se všichni nahlas smáli.  
Jen jedna maličkost ještě chyběla k tomu, aby byl tenhle večírek úplně dokonalý. Ale na druhou stranu ...  
„Neboj se, tady plyne čas úplně jinak. Než dohraje tahle písnička, budou to dobré tři .. i když tahle je vážně dlouhá, takže možná i pět let.“  
Peggy má pravdu, Steve je momentálně v té nejlepší možné společnosti, tak si zkrátka užije tenhle tanec .  
Kapela hrála závěrečnou sloku, když se k němu Peggy naklonila: „Jsem tak ráda, že jsi měl i ty fajn život.“  
S posledními takty skladby se otevřely dveře a do sálu vstoupil Bucky v parádní uniformě a se svým nejkrásnějším úsměvem, který byl vždycky vyhrazený pro jednoho paličáka z Brooklynu.  
„Jo, měl jsem fajn život, i když jsem se k němu dokopal trošku později.“ usmál se Steve, ale v tu chvíli se už nedíval na Peggy. Ten nejlepší večírek právě opravdu začal.


End file.
